


Spring is in the Air

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Sequel to Affirmations.Rose and the Doctor attend a ball. When one of the royal family begins showering Rose with attention, the Doctor can't control his jealousy. (Written for Mimesis)





	1. Purple Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mimesis! Enjoy your smutty smut!

Rose looked exquisite. Her blonde hair was twisted into an elaborate updo that allowed a few golden curls to hang free. Her slightly tanned, but still rather fair skin, appeared porcelain under the red fabric of her dress. Every time the Doctor looked at her, he developed tunnel vision. Everything blurred and become non-existential. 

Really, that dress should be illegal. It was from Brimorican 7, and he had indulged her whim when she had run up clutching the red thing to her chest. Handing her the credit stick and earned him quite a session of kissing in the library that night. The thought of her there, wearing nothing but one of his last incarnation's oversized jumpers and a pair of night shorts that showed far foo much of her firm round bum, caused him to groan into the glass he was drinking from. 

The dress was floor length, gleamed like satin, but curved and stretch with every movement she made. The vcut halter style neckline showed off her positively perfect breasts, which, sadly, the Doctor had been refraining from fondling. A slit ran almost up to her right hipbone, showing off her luscious leg. That leg curved its delectable way down into a pair of black heels covered in tastefully swirled red glitter. 

The body of the dress opened almost immediately beneath her breasts, baring all of her flat stomach and abdomen. Was that? "Oh Holy TARDIS of Gallifrey." The Doctor murmured too low for anyone to hear. A belly button ring twinkled at him from where it dangled down her belly in a small string of what appeared to be Lanconian diamonds. The Doctor's stomach dropped, and the stirring of his arousal quickly turned into fear and raging jealousy. 

The woman Rose was talking with, Queen Moritya, laughed softly and reached out and caressed Rose's shoulder. Rose flashed the woman a tongue touched smile in response and grabbed two flutes of sparkling blue drinks from the tray of a passing waiter. Moritya took a sip and looped her arm delicately around Rose's waist, angling her towards the soaring double doors that led to the garden. Not wanting to make a scene and end up in jail, the Doctor weaved through the crowd, and sped through the doors. 

The Queen had just tucked a particular pink flower into Rose's hair and was about to grab her waist, when the Doctor burst onto the lath.

"She is mine." The Doctor growled, holding back the fury of the Oncoming Storm

~~~~

Rose hadn't even had to think about what to wear when Queen Moritya had begged them to stay for the Lanconian Spring solstice ball. She and the Doctor had just spent two days tracking down a murderous alien that was bent on contaminating the planet's water supply so that his people could invade and take over. 

She and the Doctor had been engaging in a lurid dance of intense kissing sessions followed by him stopping before things could cross the line. Rose hoped that this dress and the cream colored lingerie she bought to go with it would be enough to drive him over the edge. The way the Doctor had gaped at her and then pulled her in for a kiss when he saw it made her confident that it would. 

When she and the Doctor had arrived at the ball, he had indulged her in as many dances as she wanted. Every time his fingers had brushed her bare skin, his pupils had gone wide and small, throaty groans would escape his lips. The Doctor had passed her reluctantly to the Queen, when she interrupted, and made a beeline for the loo. 

The Queen and Rose had engaged in a swirling dance that did not allow for touching of more than the partner's hands before pulling her off to an alcove. 

"I wanted to give you something." Queen Moritya had said, holding out a small black box. Rose had opened it to find the stunning belly button ring. 

"But I'm not pierced there." Rose replied. 

"It will pierce the skin and heal it instantly." The Queen had explained. "Let me put it on you." 

Rose nodded eagerly and the Queen had knelt down before her, piercing the skin. Rose had let out a short whine of pain, but it was instantly gone. She looked down at it. "'S beautiful. Thank you, Your Majesty."

The Queen's delicate finger had traced over the jewelry as she stood. "You're welcome, Lady Rose." Her voice had been a purr, as she placed a hand on the small of Rose's back and escorted her to the ball. 

Once inside the ballroom again, Rose caught the Doctor staring intently at her. The part of his lips and shift of his weight told her that her gown was having the intended effect on the man she loved. She turned her attention back to the Queen's conversation when soft fingers touched her shoulder. Lanconian people sure were touchy feely. Was the Queen was giving her the same look the Doctor gave her the first time he saw her in one of his old jumpers? 

No, the Queen was happily married to the King. She had told them that their marriage had been the first Royal one decided by love and not arrangement. 

"Join me in the Gardens, Rose?" The Queen stated. "I want to show you the Marluna Tear. It only blooms on the double full moon." 

Rose followed her out to the Garden, where the Queen led her down a path to a stunning pink and gold flower that had just finished uncurling it's petals. 

The Queen reached down and plucked one, tucking it's fragrant bloom behind her hair. "It suits you." The Queen murmured, her hands moving slowly to Rose's waist. Rose was about to step back, as realization that the Queen was trying to seduce her set in. 

Rose felt his presence before he spoke, the energy rolling off of him, as their eyes met, took her breath away.

"She is mine." Those words rammed out of the Doctor's mouth and caused the Queen to step back. The Oncoming Storm was threatening to break loose. 

Rose hurried to the Doctor and grabbed his hand. He was seething as he pulled her tightly to him.

"I apologize, Sir Doctor." The Queen gasped, her lavender skin flushing royal purple in shame. "Your scents weren't melded, I just assumed..." 

"Well she's not available." The Doctor growled. "Let's go Rose." He tugged her back inside, through the winding halls, and back in the TARDIS. Once the doors were shut, he peeled off his tuxedo of doom jacket and threw it over a rail. He leaned over the console, his shoulders heaving up and down as he avoided her eyes. 

"Doctor." Rose whispered, tiptoeing across the grating to avoid catching her heels. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" he cut her off with a dark look.

"Just don't." He growled, his eyes locked on a blue blinking button. 

Rose stared at him in shock and rejection. "No." She shouted, pulling off her heels. "I buy this bloody dress to wear for you. I kill my feet with these heels all night, 'cus I know how you like when I wear heels." She reached up to undo the tie at her neck then her back, letting the material cascade into a pool at her feet. "I buy this stupid lingerie to wear for you, and now you won't even look at me!" 

She stormed past him, down the ramp, and to her room.


	2. Sir Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor confronts Rose about her little fit in the control room.

The Doctor stared at the console as Rose was speaking to him. He wasn't angry at her. He was angry at himself. He wasn't one to give into jealousy, but when he saw the Queen with Rose, the image in the Queen's mind was broadcasting so loudly that the Doctor was able to pick it up just being near her. He was angry because it was a fantasy that he had so often entertained: Rose, her head tossed back in ecstasy, surrounded by flower bushes, her skin bare beneath the moonlight, back arched as his tongue and fingers worked her over the edge.

The sound of her heels clattering to the grating, and her rant about buying the outfit to seduce him cause him to jerk his head up, just in time to see Rose's delicious body encased in the scantiest lingerie he ever laid eyes on, storming away. He stared, dumbstruck, at her rear as she disappeared down the corridor.

"Oh, you idiot." He murmured to himself. He tore at the bowtie around his neck, tossed it over his shoulder, and unbuttoned his shirt before following her. He stopped outside of her bedroom door and knocked.

"Go away!" Her voice was furious as she screamed.

"Let me in, Rose." He called. He needed her, needed to show her how she affected him. He was only holding back so she wouldn't think he was a typical lecherous bloke.

"No!" She yelled again and something thudded against the door.

"Rose Tyler, you let me in now, or I am going to come in there and drag you out." He pounded on the door again and stared, narrow eyed, at her when she opened the door. She was still in the lingerie, her hair still done up, but beyond her he could hear her shower running.

"What?!" She hissed at him, her chest heaving, her breasts looking slightly more tan against the creamy lace that enveloped them. He licked his lips reflexively, desire to run his tongue over their satin peaks overwhelming. She made to slap him, and he grabbed her wrist.

"What?" The Doctor growled. "You get mad at me, Rose Tyler." He grabbed her other wrist, backing her into her room. "For keeping you from becoming the Queen's play thing." He released one wrist to flick the sparkling piece of jewelry dangling from her navel. "This was to let the other courtiers know she had claimed you."

He was rewarded with Rose's lips popped open with a little Oh of understanding. "She can't claim you, because you are mine." With that, he captured Rose's lips with his own.

The Doctor was still insanely jealous and angry. He wanted to nip and suck her skin, marking her so the world would know she was his. He released Rose's other wrist, as she returned his kiss, small mewls of desire breaking across his lips. He broke the kiss with a predatory growl, grabbed her by her hips, and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her out into the hall, slamming her door behind them, and when she started squirming, he delivered a firm swat to her lace clad bum. He marched her to his room, slammed that door behind him as well, then half tossed her to the bed.

~~~~

Rose turned on her shower and sat at her vanity, prepared to let her hair down when the Doctor pounded on her door. "Go away!" She yelled. When he demanded that she let him in, she chucked her diary at the door. His threat of dragging her out spurred her into movement. She crossed to the door, yanking it open, and came face to chest with him. "What?"

She almost literally felt his gaze raking over her exposed skin, and when his tongue darted out, she couldn't take it anymore. She made to slap him, but his fingers stopped his wrist. His declaration of her being his quelled her anger and and caused warmth to pool between her thigh.

She worked her lips against his, her desire making her nearly insane as she let out a tiny mewl of desire and pressed her body into his. She hoped this was it, that he would finally throw her on the bed and take her. She didn't care how: soft, rough, her on top, him on too, or bending her over the jump seat. She just needed him inside of her.

Rose let out a shriek of surprise as the Doctor hoisted her over his should. She wriggled "put me down." Her demand and movements were rewarded with a swat. Did he just spank her? _Oh fuck me_ she moaned inwardly. She felt her lace panties begin to saturate.

"Hey!" She protested when he tossed her onto the bed, and made to sit up. The look the Doctor fixed her with kept her where she was, reclined back on her elbows, one leg bent, and the other straight.

Rose held very still as the Doctor stood in front of the bed, his eyes traveling along each curve. The next thing that came out of his mouth was easily the most salacious thing she ever heard cross his lips. "On your knees, and take off that blasted bra." His words were fuel for the fire that was spreading from her chest into his lace knickers. She moved to kneel, her legs slightly parted, on his burgundy comforter.

Rose met his gaze with a vixen smile and trailed a hand up along the curve of her breasts, shuddering as she brushed her peaked nipples, and snaked her hand behind her neck to undo the fasten on the silky halter top strap. She then held the thin cups in place as her other hand twisted behind her back to undo the clasps there. Then, with both hands, she slowly pulled the bundle of lace down, revealing her bare breasts to his gaze for the first time. She let the bra drop to the bed, and coyly touched her tongue to her teeth in a smile.

~~~~

The Doctor stared at the delight sprawled across his bed. Rose was glorious. Her lipstick slightly smeared from his voracious kiss, and each breath she took made her tantalizing bosom bounce ever so slightly.

"On your knees." He growled. He wanted to see what was hidden behind that cream colored scrap of lace she called a bra. "And take off that blasted bra."

His eyes followed her hands as she worked them across her chest. The shudder at the slight brush of her nipple made his aroused member throb against the tight material of his tuxedo trousers. It took all of his control not to jump her then, and bury his face between the flawless skin now exposed to him.   
  
He stepped closer to the bed, and reached out with one deft hand to capture her right breast in his hand. The left hand trailed a delicate path up the curve of her side and around her back to hold her in place. The Doctor rolled the supple flesh in his palm, then flicked a thumb across the dusky pink nipple. Rose's gasp of pleasure spurred him on, and he caught that nipple between his thumb and index finger pinching it softly. This caused his pink and yellow flower to arch her back, forcing her chest up and into his hand.

"Well well." He chuckled, leaning down to nip at her lower lip. "Let's see what happens when I do this" he murmured as he moved his hand to the other nipple and gave it a pinching pull. He was rewarded with a strangled cry, as Rose's eyes fluttered shut and her breath hitched.

"You minx." He purred, pushing her gently so she fell onto her back. He leaned forward, his half unbutton shirt tickling along her skin. "Don't move."

The Doctor climbed onto the bed, and straddled Rose's hips. He lowered his face to hers again, but before their lips met, he slid down, capturing one breast in his left hand and the other with his mouth. He sucked the whole nipple between his teeth, and flicked it with his tongue, swirling around it. His left had kneaded and rolled the fullness of her other breast.

Rose's breaths were heavy now, and soft gasp and moans echoed into his room. The Doctor could smell her arousal, not just where it was drifting up from the tantalizing lace covering her sex, but also across her skin. He had to taste her there, but before he could, he needed to remind his sweet lover who she belonged to.

The Doctor released her breasts and sat up, scooting back along her legs until his hands rested on the beautifully offensive piece of jewelry. He slowly began unscrewing the top part. "Dame Rose, who do you belong to?"

"You." Her reply was breathy and her eyes were closed when he looked up at her.

"I said, Dame Rose, who do you belong to?" This time, he slid dangling jewelry from the tiny hole in her skin, then he lowered his tongue to the skin there, and wash away any traces of touch but his.

"You, Sir Doctor." She gasped out

"Good girl." He purred against her skin

 

 


	3. Dame Rose

Rose gasped at the Doctor's tongue against her stomach. When he pressed her into using their playful names for each other, she could barely focus. The sound of the dazzling jewelry that the Doctor found so offensive pinging from the wall made her open her eyes and focus on the Time Lord so possessively straddling her legs. He was upright now, eyeing her with an appraising look.

She reached for his hand, "Touch me."

The Doctor took her hand in his and gently placed it above her head on the pillow. His voice was like she had never heard it. It was adoring and yet completely authoritative. "I told you not to move."

Rose squeaked out an apology as he moved her other hand up onto the pillow as well.

"I'm going to touch you, my dear," His eyes flashed mischievously. "but not the way you want." Electricity crackled under her skin as his nimble fingers skated down her arms, along her breasts, down her sides, and to her thighs. She gasped as he eased himself off of her legs and spread them, exposing the center of her wet panties to him.

Rose stared at him in anticipation, resisting the urge to wiggle and giggle at his tickling touch. He murmured something she couldn't comprehend through her pulse roaring in her ears. Then she dug her hands into the pillow and let out a frantic gasp as he sped forward and attached his mouth to the underside of her right breast. The sensation of him biting and sucking at the delicate flesh was an intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure. The pull of his teeth smarted, but the subsequent suck and pressure of his tongue made her frantic to feel the later on her aching clit.

She couldn't help but buck her hips up against his, searching for relief for the ache.

His feral growl as he released the right breast and moved to the left was paired with his fingers digging into her hips pinning her down. Rose couldn't help but let out a begging half whimper half moan "Please."

~~~~

The Doctor was determined to mark Rose anywhere that would be viewable in the often revealing outfits she wore out shopping, to celebratory parties, or on their excursions to lakes and beaches. He wanted the universe to know what was his. He also did not fancy getting a Jackie Tyler slap upon their next return, so he avoided her neck and peaks of her cleavage.

Rose, his insatiable little minx, was bound and determined to move under him. He could feel the heat from her delicious smelling center burning a wet spot through the left leg of his trousers.

He let her left breast pop free from his mouth and raised himself up to stare into her desire clouded eyes. "Not yet, my little flower." His own voice was hoarse, raw with desire, but he couldn't give into her yet. He dug his fingers into her hips as he trailed his lips down her body to latch onto the sensitive spot just to the inside of her pelvic bone. This caused Rose to attempt to buck up against him again. He squeezed her hips, just enough to leave small red marks, but not enough to bruise or cause lasting harm. "Hold still."

He growled against her flesh as he dragged his lips down the lace covering her apex. The tastes there exploded over his tastebuds, and it took every ounce of restraint not to rip the thin lace aside and give worship to the very center of her desire. He pushed her legs farther apart and left his mark, more urgently this time, on each of her inner thighs. The Doctor let out a groan of frustration and desire as her hands buried themselves in his hair.

"That's it." He raised himself up and half ripped his belt from their loops. He grabbed her wrists in one hand and held them in place. Using his legs he moved her so that she was laying diagonally across the massive bed her wrists just beside one of the posts. You were told, Rose, to hold still. But no, you have to be impatient." Using his teeth and his free hand, he slipped the end of the belt back through the buckle until it formed a loop. He slid it over Rose's hands and cinched it tight enough to prevent escape, but loose enough to prevent her circulation from being restricted.

"Typical humans." He grunted as he rubbed his throbbing member against her hipbone. "Always disobeying, always so in a hurry, unable to slow down and just enjoy." He emphasized that word, by yanking the end of the belt around the post and feeding it back through the buckle. "What is going on."

"Fuck Doctor." Rose's desperate outburst brought his gaze to her heaving form beneath him.

"Too tight?" He murmured, planting feather light kisses along her neck.

"'S just right." She gasped. She was stock still now, her eyes trailing down his body.

"Good. If you can't handle it, say blue." He instructed. Her nod of assent spurred him on. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. "Rose, You must learn to be patient." He sighed, as he ran a thumb across her bottom lip.

 


	4. Convergence

This was a side of the Doctor Rose had rarely seen. A few of their passionate kissing sessions had resulted in her pinned against the coral struts in the control room, the corridor wall, the library floor, and even once against the tile wall of the decontamination shower. Every time though, he had pulled away just as they had begun lustfully rutting against each other. Rose, absolutely loved it. 

She buried her hands in his hair and tried to push his attentive mouth to her dripping center, and she let out a gasp of surprise when he strapped her to the post. Blue was the word to remember. 

Rose watched silently, her breathing rapid and heavy as the Doctor divested himself of his clothes. She drank in the sight of his body on display before her. Her hooded gaze locked on the erection that jutted proudly from his body. It wasn't insanely long, like men often boasted, but it was thick, about the size of the large purple toy she had tucked into her underwear drawer. 

She easily submitted to his touch as he spread her thighs again. He was being intentionally teasing as he pulled her now saturated panties down her legs. "Fuck me." Rose gasped as the Doctor lifted then to his nose to inhale deeply and then wrapped them around two fingers before taking them deftly into his mouth. 

When he let them fall to the floor, she chanced one more experimental wiggle of her hips. She was rewarded with a quick smack to the outside of her right thigh. Rose held her breath as the Doctor lowered his mouth to her aching sex, snd when his tongue lapped languorously through the curls there and between her slit, she let the breath out in a cry of relief. 

Each stroke of his tongue from opening to clit sent a shock through her body. He was far better than any fantasy she'd had. His cool tongue was far different than her minimal past experience. The Doctor paused and glared up at her. "Rose." His voice was desperate and annoyed. 

"Yes, Sir Doctor?" Rose whined, straining her wrists against the leather belt. Oh how she wanted to touch him.

"This close." He breathed against her dampness. "This intimate, I can see your thoughts. You're projecting so loudly that I saw those memories." 

Rose flushed now with embarrasment. "I'm sorry. I won't think about it again." The urge to press her body back up to that talented tongue was almost to strong to deny. 

"It better not." He licked her again. "You. Are. Mine." 

The last word was emphasized by him slipping two cool fingers inside of her. This time Rose did arch up. The Doctor worked his fingers in and out of her, curling them just so, hitting the spot of just inside of her, and sucked her clit into his lips. 

Rose's head was spinning her body arching and relaxing under his labors. She was already so close. "I'm going to." Her voice broke in her throat, and the Doctor's response was to increase the pressure of his licks and suck to her clit and the flexing thrusts of his fingers. 

Her heart was on a marathon sprint, the finish line just head, and the coil that had been building deep in her abdomen and at the base of her spine exploded. "Doctor!" She cried out his name, yanking hard at her restraint, bucking her hips up to make him unlatch from her sensitive clit. Fireworks exploded somewhere in the center of her brain, transforming into a supernova that made her head spin, her ears ring, and her heart skip about six beats. Pin pricks danced across her vision as she opened her eyes and tossed her head back onto the pillow. The Doctor kept licking her and thrusting his fingers, but easily slowed pace in time with her return to reality. 

The loss of his fingers and tongue made her whimper in despair as he crawled his way up her body. 

~~~~

The Doctor groaned at the taste of Rose on the lace panties against his tongue. He wanted more, and he was going to get it. He lowered himself to the feast so wantonly displayed before him. Rose's scent was almost overwhelming his restraint as he slid his tongue into those delicate curls. He almost gave into the idea that there was a God out there somewhere, because something this utterly delicious and perfect had to be of divine origin. 

Rose was sweet on first taste, like a ripe fruit bursting across his tongue, but after there was just the right amount of tanginess. There was something else, just past the taste, and it took the Doctor about thirty milliseconds to process it. Rose was ovulating. He whimpered into her blazing flesh as his brain ran through the biological compatibilities. A 21st century human, while physically resembling a Gallifreyan, was only 0.0037% compatible for conception. He had no need to worry then. 

The Doctor was just about to slip his fingers inside of her when he got some glimpses of first Mickey and then a man he didn't recognize. He growled in frustration and jealousy. 

Rose took her admonishment with grace, and when he thrust his fingers inside of her, the sounds she made were sweeter than any song he'd ever heard. He pressed his hips down into the soft sheets, grinding slowly to get some relief for the throbbing he was experiencing. 

The Doctor felt her clench around his fingers. He increased his pace, his tongue lapping and rolling her clit. He wanted to watch her come undone. He needed to see it. He lifted his eyes up just in time to see her explode in front of him. He had to arch his own hips up and away from the bed before he found his own release onto the blanket. "Oh, Rose." He whispered lovingly as he worked her through the high of pleasure that made her body arch and twist. 

When the last contraction of muscles fluttered against his fingers, he slid them out gently and sucked them clean. The Doctor crawled up her body, positioning his erection against her wet slit and shuddered at the heat. He captured her lips in a kiss, dipping his tongue into her open mouth the share the taste of own juices with her. He slid his hands to her hair as she sucked and nipped on his lower lip, and quickly extracted all the pins holding the golden crown of curls in place. He fanned the silken strands out around her head on the pillow, as he lost himself in the kiss.

The Doctor rubbed his length along her clit, chuckling at the gasp she exhaled into his mouth. "Is this what you want, my beautiful Rose." He bit down on her lower lip. 

Rose keened in response, but held still under him. He trailed one hand between their bodies to aim himself for her dripping opening. He pulled his head back to stare at her. "Open your eyes, sweetheart." Her hazy whiskey colored eyes shot open to lock onto his. With a shout of her name, he thrust into her ready body and cursed in Gallifreyan at the sensation. 

Rose was unbelievably hot, and oh so tight. The ridged velvet encompassed his length and tightened around it. Her beautiful mouth let out the most delightful cry of "Holy, Doctor, fuck." And he thrust into her again. He needed to feel all of her. Never breaking the rhythm he had set of two short fast strokes and one deep slow stroke, he undid the belt at her wrists and kissed the red imprints that had marked her flesh. 

"Touch me, love." He gasped into her ear, and was rewarded with one hand tangling into his hair, and the other digging nails into his back. "Can you cum for me again?" He queried, sliding one of his hands down to touch her clit. 

"Yes." Was her ragged response, as she wrapped both of those luscious legs around him. 

"Good!" He shouted. "I need to hear you." He rolled his fingers across her clit as he drove himself into her. "Is that okay." He caught her lips again as she mewled a yes and thrusted her hips up to meet his stroke. 

The Doctor gave in, losing himself to the sensations. He dropped every barrier, and let himself ride the waves that radiated from her. The skin to skin contact let him receive contorted and fleeting images and thoughts from her. The way he looked devouring her womanhood. An image of him leaning against the console and twirling his tongue around the end of his glasses. His former self standing in front of her as she teased him about dancing lessons. 

He groaned against her swollen lips and thrusted frantically into her. He needed her to let go again so he could find release. She tightened around him and with three more circles of her clit she broke the kiss and tossed her head back. 

Rose's nails dug into his back as she screamed his name. He got the image of her engulfed in a nova, fireworks exploding around her, and then when she found her ability to speak she whispered rawly, "Your turn." 

"Oh yes." The Doctor grunted in reply, and scooped his arms under her back, grabbing her shoulders, and pulling her to meet each thrust. He felt it building, approaching fast, and when her teeth bit down into his shoulder he exploded inside of her. "Fuck." He groaned giving short shaking thrusts as he emptied inside of her. "Rose." He mumbled, then repeated it in Gallifreyan. He eased out of her, and captured her lips in one more delicate shaking kiss.


	5. Asking for Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to include this in chapter 4, but I thought it'd be better on its own.

Rose thought nothing could compare to the intense feeling of the Doctor's fingers and tongue working her into a frenzied climax. Oh how she was wrong. The Doctor thrusting into her pliant and yearning body was heaven. With her hands free, she was able to work her body against his, scratching, touching, and stroking every bit of him she could get to. 

When her second orgasm hit her. It was so intense she thought she would never come down. He was close, she could feel him shaking above her. He was sweating. the Doctor never broke a sweat. She tilted her head up and forward and sunk her teeth just right into his firm shoulder. That did it. She felt him release inside her, spurts of cool liquid coating her. She shivered at the contrast slightly, and when he collapsed on the bed beside her she rolled over to snuggle his chest. 

"Doctor." She purred softly, her own shaking fingers stroking the sparse hair on his sternum. 

"Hmmm?" He breathed back. 

"That was, fantastic." 

"Yes you were." He replied pulling her tighter to him and kissing her head. 

She kissed his chest and wriggled out of his arms. "'M gonna go clean up." She giggled. 

"Don't you move." He replied, scrambling off the bed. "Let me." 

Rose watched as he dashed into the ensuite and returned with a warm wet rag. She sighed in delight as his gentle caresses cleaned up the mess that was pooling below her onto the blanket. She closed her eyes, savoring his tender touches.

"How about a nice bath, Rose." 

Rose opened her eyes to see him standing beside the bed. 

"That'd be great, ta." She replied with a tongue touched smile. 

The Doctor grinned back. "Wait here!" He headed back to the ensuite and she heard him turn on the faucet to the tub. 

"Doctor!" Rose called. 

"Yes?" Came his reply. 

"Can I keep the belly button ring?"


End file.
